brave_frontier_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Loremaster Levania
In-Story Categories: Those Risen to Prominence during the War (Part 1), by Blake Xi Backstory "All my life, I've lived in a world of books. '' ''Little did I know... that my life is a walking story." A writer living in the outskirts of the Principality of Vriksha, Levania was the consultant of Judge Cedric, the ruler of Vriksha. Much like Mafic, Levania was Cedric's aide throughout his reign. One day, upon a visit to the Agni empire on a mission from Cedric, she felt something. An irresistible pull... but deep inside, Levania knew she wasn't ready to scour the Agni empire. She returned to her house and started looking through every book about the Agni empire to understand why. After learning about her heritage as the heir to the Agni empire, Levania returned to the Agni empire to learn more about her family. However, as the land was in war, she could not locate the books pertaining to her father's reign and she could not even find her father as he had fled the country. However... she had found an old crown and her uncle. Agni asked for Levania's assistance in the war against the gods, so she joined the war as the strongest mage to ever fight for the Agni Kingdom. It is said that many books were written about her magic. Stats * Lord only Sphere Deroura Stat boosting - 30% boost to max HP and Def, small chance for damage taken to be reduced to 1 (10% chance) & boosts HC drop rate (15%) Levania's strongest spell, Deroura, had been a subject of mystery throughout scholars to this day. Some reason that Levania learned it from Lyra, Atharva's younger sister. Others say that Levania had crafted it on her own. An even smaller amount say that Levania learned the spell from Mafic. Nobody really knows for sure, but what is agreed on is that Deroura was the reason that the Principality of Vriksha still lives on to this day, its extreme defensive properties shielding Vriksha from all kinds of harm. Attacks 8 hit normal attack, total 32 DC Leader Skill: Destruction God's Revelation 40% boost to HP and Def, fills BB gauge when attacking (8 BC fill) and ignores Def when attacking Extra Skill: ''Low Tide'' Deroura Negates Def ignoring damage, chance for damage taken to be reduced to 1 (20% chance) and 20% boost to all parameters when Deroura is equipped Brave Burst: Ocean Shore 15 BC Boosts BB gauge (10 BC), boosts OD gauge (4% fill) and adds chance for damage taken to be reduced to 1 (15% chance) for 3 turns Super BB: ''Azure Savior'' 25 BC, 13 DC, 520% mod 13 hit powerful Water attack on all enemies, gradually fills OD gauge (4% per turn), boosts critical damage (75%) and adds chance for damage taken to be reduced to 1 (20% chance) for 3 turns Ultimate BB: ''Acheron'' 15 BC, 19 DC, 1200% mod 19 hit massive Water attack on all enemies, boosts OD gauge (50% fill) and reduces all damage taken to 1 for 3 turns Category:CustomUnits